crashiebandicootfandomcom-20200214-history
All War'n Out
All War'n Out is the sixth episode of the second season of Crash Bandicoot: N-Ventures!, though it was the seventh episode produced. In this episode, Crash is sent back to World War II, where he is forced to fight against Cortex's army, with the aide of Frenchie Waiter and Nitrus Brio. During production, this episode was known as Mr. Bandicoot Goes to WarShington. Plot Synopsis One day, on Wumpa Island, Crash, Coco, and Aku Aku were enjoying a family dinner. Just then, there was a knock at the door. All three of them get up to answer it together. It was the nefarious Dr. Nefarious Tropy! He grabbed his tuning fork, and sent the heroes away. Tropy went home to Cortex Castle, and told Cortex and Uka Uka the good news. He trapped Crash and his allies in the one era no one could ever escape from - World War II! Uka Uka yelled at him. Someone needs to watch them and make sure everything goes as planned! Cortex sighed. Tropy opened a portal, and he and Cortex went inside. As it closed, Uka Uka had a sigh of relief. He finally got some peace and quiet. We warp to 1941, as meet up with Crash, Coco, and Aku Aku. They've been drafted! They immediately meet up with their commanding officers, Lieutenant Bill and Colonel Larry. They introduce themselves in this week's musical number. They decide to try their best to obey the laws of the land, which lets Coco and Aku Aku off free. Coco, being female, and Aku Aku, having flat feet, are not welcome to fight in this war. Crash is given his military attire. Later that evening, Bill and Larry are seen talking to their commanding officer, Major Cortexolini. Cortexolini berates them for dismissing "the mask and the girl". But, Cortexolini realizes that they are just trying to do their job. He reiterates one thing to them: Crash Bandicoot cannot survive the war. Bill and Larry nod. Meanwhile, Aku Aku and Coco decide to spend their free time having a nice post-Depression vacation. The next day, Crash wakes up in his camp. He meets a few of his allies. Most notably, a certain Frenchie waiter. Frenchie explains to Crash that there is a war going on, and he'll need to muster all the strength he can get. Crash says he understands. Later that night, Crash and his army (also consisting of a young Mama Bandicoot, in a silent cameo role) goes to town, and meets the enemy army, lead by Cortexolini. Cortexolini's group includes General N. Gin Eisenhower, Lieutenant George S. Pinstripe, Lieutenant Dingo MacArthur, Lieutenant Joseph Ripper Roo, and Joseph Rilla Roo (the latter two being incomplete caricatures of Joseph Stalin). This scares the Frenchie waiter. Crash is also scared, until one other member of his team, General George Washingbrio, explains that there is an easy way to win the war. By flying! Washingbrio drinks a Washingbeaker, and transforms into a Washingplane. Crash enters and decides to gun down all of the villains, so he can single-handedly win the war. Cortexolini has another idea, however. George S. Pinstripe takes out a cannon, and shoots Crash and Washingbrio down. All is lost, they thought. Just then, a Power Crystal Crash happened to be carrying begins to glow. This gives him enough strength to escape from enemy fire. Until Dingo MacArthur decides to blow some fireballs Crash's way. Washingbrio takes the hit. This didn't concern Crash enough, so he left the scene. The next day at camp, Larry and Bill berate Crash for not surrendering to Cortexolini. Crash is confused. It then hit him - his commanding officers are Beaker Bill and Labby Larry in disguise! The two of them get annoyed and leave the scene. Washingbrio and the Frenchie waiter appear. Crash asks them what the fighting is for anyway. Frenchie tells him it's for the world, as he's a member of it. Crash says he understands. Washingbrio thinks it would be wise to ambush the opposing team that night. Crash's allies agree. That night, they all run over, and humiliate them until they call "uncle". Frenchie stole N. Gin Eisenhower's lucky baseball cap until he was willing to give in. Crash clogged George S. Pinstripe's cannon with one of Joseph Ripper Roo's TNT crates. George Washingbrio doused Dingo MacArthur with water, causing him to begin to melt. Frenchie also stole Joseph Rilla Roo's pacifier. This angered Cortexolini, who cried that without an army, he couldn't possibly win World War II! He summoned Franklin Tropyvelt. Tropyvelt, riding on a hoverchair, transported everyone back to the present. Uka Uka apparently left Cortex Castle a mess. This angered Cortex, but his complaining was quickly outdone by Uka Uka, himself. Uka once again yelled at Cortex for another failure. This lead Cortex to complain about one other thing: War is terrible, and no one should ever participate in it.